dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Vic Mignogna
|birthplace = Greensburg, Pennsylvania, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Musician |first_appearance = Street Fighter II V |areas_active = Houston Dallas New York Los Angeles |active = 1999-present |status = Active |website = Vic Mignogna }}Victor Joseph Mignogna (born August 27, 1962 in Greensburg, Pennsylvania) is an American voice actor and musician known for his prolific voice-over work in the English dubs of Japanese anime shows, the most notable being Edward Elric from the Fullmetal Alchemist series, for which he earned the American Anime Award for Best Actor in 2007. He has done work for ADV Films, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, Studiopolis, FUNimation Entertainment and Seraphim Digital. He's best known for voicing Broly in the Dragon Ball series, Dark Mousy in D.N.Angel, Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist, Ikkaku Madarame in Bleach, Tamaki Suoh in Ouran High School Host Club, Nagato in Naruto: Shippūden and Zero and Ichiru Kiryu in Vampire Knight. Biography & Career Mignogna grew up in Greensburg, Pennsylvania. He graduated from Liberty University with a degree in television and film production. He helped produce and arrange some of the songs on DC Talk's eponymous first album. Mignogna taught drama and speech in Jacksonville, Florida, and was an officer with the Ocean City Police Department. In 1990, he moved to Houston, Texas, where he was a film and video production instructor at The Art Institute of Houston. In 1993, he was a contestant on American television talent show Star Search, on which he sang "Worth Waiting For". While working in video production with John Gremillion in Houston, Mignogna got involved in voice acting in anime at ADV Films. He made his debut as Vega in the video game based anime series Street Fighter II V. He started attending anime conventions, where he contacted FUNimation and landed the voice role of Broly in the Dragon Ball Z films. In 2007, the American Anime Awards presented Mignogna with an award for Best Actor for his work on Fullmetal Alchemist. He often gains attention for his role in Fullmetal Alchemist, and he attends between 15 and 25 conventions each year. One of Mignogna's career goals was "to record at all of the major places where dubbing is done." He said he was "the first ADV voice actor to record at Funimation in Dallas and then I was the first to go to New York". He has also recorded in Los Angeles; he tried out for Bleach and received the part of Ikkaku Madarame. In non-anime productions, he voiced Qrow Branwen in the American web series RWBY. In addition to voice acting, Mignogna has been involved in production for music, sound, and video. He has produced hundreds of jingles for commercials, and he was a worship leader with Houston's First Baptist Church. He has sung the U.S. national anthem at several Houston Astros baseball games. As a musician, Mignogna has released several albums, some of which feature English cover versions of anime songs from shows including One Piece and the Dragon Ball series. He also handled some of the ADR direction for the English dub of Claymore, in which he voices Rigaldo. Mignogna has been involved with several fan productions, including Fullmetal Fantasy and Star Trek: Phase II. In the latter series, he co-directed the episode "Enemy: Starfleet" and played the Andorian Captain. He directed "KITUMBA" and played Malkthon the Klingon, and was slated to direct the episode "Mindsifter". In 2012, Mignogna worked with the Starship Farragut production group. He has directed and starred as Captain Kirk in their web series Star Trek Continues. Sexual Harassment Allegations Following the release of Dragon Ball Super: Broly, which prominently features Mignogna's vocal work, accusations of sexual harassment began to surface against Mignogna, with some allegations dating as far back as 2008. Numerous accounts alleged that Mignogna kissed, groped, and made flirtatious comments to fans without their consent, some of whom were underage. Numerous voice actors who had worked alongside Mignogna voiced their support for those speaking out, with some contributing anecdotes of their own personal experiences with Mignogna. Following the allegations, on February 5, 2019, Rooster Teeth, creators of the animated series RWBY, severed their business relationship with Mignogna. The same day, FUNimation recast Mignogna's role of the Executive in The Morose Mononokean. In response to the controversy, Mignogna canceled numerous scheduled appearances at anime conventions and categorically denied any accusations of sexual harassment. On February 7, 2019, voice actress Monica Rial came out on her Twitter explaining that she too had been sexually harassed by Mignogna, as well as her friends and work colleagues. The following day, Jamie Marchi also confessed to have been sexually harassed by Mignogna. On February 11, 2019, Funimation confirmed on Twitter that they had ended professional ties with Mignogna following an investigation. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2017) - Edward Elric Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Jalil Kubdel (ep. 6) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) - Takahara (ep. 3), French Representative (eps. 22, 53), Blackbird Captain (ep. 24), Boxing Announcer (ep. 29), Captain (ep. 30), Maid (ep. 50), Galactor Spy (ep. 54), Additional Voices *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Hikaru Ichijo *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) - Neal Gibbons, Tokamaku Robskiy (ep. 1) *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Unicorn Jabu, Lizard Misty, Sea Serpent Saint, Reporter (ep. 9), Skeleton (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Ryo Urawa/Bunbo, Sweet Boy (ep. 11), Noble (ep. 37), Moon Princess Announcer (ep. 38) (Viz Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Bui, Ura Urashima *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Ryo Urawa (flashback; ep. 89) (Viz Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Shigeru Aoba (Director's Cut; eps. 22-26) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Vega (ADV Dub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (1996-1997) - Additional Voices *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - Bruno's Father (ep. 16), Dr. Nicol (ep. 17), Additional Voices *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Folken Fanel (FUNimation Dub) *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Shimabukuro Sengakuji, Mayor (ep. 6), Additional Voices *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Shingo Shoji (FUNimation Dub) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (1998-1999) - Lai, Cox (ep. 14) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Nezumi, Wetton, Lake, Priest A (ep. 180), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) - Da Vinci (ep. 13) *''Noir'' (2001) - Wellman (ep. 4), Domenic (eps. 8-9), Heinz (ep. 12), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Edward Elric *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) - Master Linn (ep. 9), Ian (ep. 12), Investor (ep. 24), Arlon Brass (ep. 25), Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Ikkaku Madarame, Zabimaru, Additional Voices *''Air'' (2005) - Yukito Kunisaki, Sky *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Yoshiyuki Honjō (ep. 4) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Kisuke (ep. 14) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Virgil Walsh *''009-1'' (2006) - Egg (ep. 3), Priest (ep. 1) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Kensei Ma *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Tamaki Suō, Antoinette (ep. 17) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Mamoru Ōkōchi, Yōhei Hashimoto, Teacher B (ep. 7), Young Man B (ep. 9) *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Spirit Albarn *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2010) - Burter *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Mard Geer Tartaros *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Edward Elric *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Oscar H. Genius (ep. 5a) *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Professor Icarus (ep. 31), Sylvester (eps. 39-42), Scooter (eps. 39-42) *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Saizō (ep. 51) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Endo (ep. 11) *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Tenkai *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Burpman (ep. 31) (FUNimation Dub) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Melzalgald *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Ranpo Edogawa OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Shogo Yahagi (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Shogo Yahagi (ADV Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Choki Tateyou (ep. 6) (ADV Dub) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Zangetsu the Mid-Day (ep. 6) (NYAV Post Dub) *''Sin: The Movie'' (2000) - Tim Perko *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Mold Maintenance Worker *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Sabo Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Broly (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' (1994) - Broly *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' (1994) - Bio-Broly *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - Messner *''Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' (2012) - Keldeo *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Sabo *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Broly Music *Dragon Ball GT (Vocals; Bit By Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (Vocals; Dragon Soul) *One Piece (Vocals; We Are! - Opening 1 / Vocals; Towards the Light - Opening 3 / Vocals; A-Z - Ending 11) External Links *Vic Mignogna at the Internet Movie Database *Vic Mignogna at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital